


A rose that blooms in the harshest winter

by Kian051001



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Better vol 4, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post Volume 3, Qrow is Ruby's dad, Romance, The only major character death is Pyrrha like main timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kian051001/pseuds/Kian051001
Summary: Team RWBY deals with their tragedies as a team and not spread apartWinter and Qrow are probably fucking





	A rose that blooms in the harshest winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own take on what I think should have happened post fall of beacon

“Go!” Weiss shouted as she created Glyphs for Ruby to use to climb Beacon Tower   
“I love you” Ruby murmured as she ran up the tower using her semblance.  
As Ruby made her way to the top of the tower, her happiness faded as she saw Pyrrha Nikos with an arrow in her ankle turn to dust.  
“No!” Ruby screamed as her silver eyes created an explosion which froze the massive Grimm circling the tower and permanently scarred Pyrrha’s assailant,

“Let me wait, father! I don’t want to go back to that mansion! I want to stay with Ruby… I lov-” Weiss was cut off by a swift slap from her father.  
“Don’t you dare disgrace my name by even assuming that you will date a woman, let alone a commoner.” Jacques stared at her angrily.  
“I refuse to live under your tyranny any more, I am more like Winter than you think and I refuse to let you tell me who I can love.” Weiss stomped her foot and a massive soldier appeared behind her and drew his sword.   
“Weiss dear...” he stammered  
“No! Your patriarchal prison will no longer hold me!” Weiss shouted at him   
“You did it!” Winter applauded “You summoned, Ruby Rose has been found. But she has not regained consciousness.”  
“Take me to her.” Weiss bluntly said  
“No! You will not go near that common-” This time it was Weiss who slapped her own father as she walked behind Winter towards where Qrow had laid Ruby down.  
“So did she do it?” Weiss said worriedly “Did she save Pyrrha?”  
“No...” Qrow bowed his head “She couldn’t she was a single second too late. It’s gonna weigh on her for the rest of her days.”  
“Qrow, did you get Ozpin’s cane?” Winter asked   
“He’s gone too and it’s all because of Jimmy’s stupid fucking army.” Qrow noticed what he said seconds after he said it. “Not you. The robots they were a distraction so She could off him.”  
“I know what you meant.” Winter giggled  
“I’m glad we can laugh… but there’s work that needs to be done.” Qrow said seriously “Weiss, you know where the Patch is right? Take Ruby there, she’s alive, Tai should let you in. Blake and Yang should already be there. Yang might not be too happy about what happened, try and help her. You have to be the glue that keeps team RWBY together if not for me, then for Ruby.”  
“Thank you for trusting me, Qrow, especially with your daughter.”  
Qrow had a look of shock,”Me, her father...” he contemplated “Nah.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry” Weiss said quickly as she ran with Ruby through the broken streets of Vale.


End file.
